


Людоед

by KotePushin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: В одной стране, где правил король, где поля и леса были столь обширны, что никто из жителей не знал, где заканчивается страна. Жизнь была столь прекрасна и безмятежна, что об этом слагали сказки и легенды. Все портило существование людоеда в местных лесах. Королевский обвинитель отправляется по очередному поручению в другой город. По дороге его застает ненастье. Ему пришлось остановиться в лесу у странного незнакомца, чтобы переждать дождь. Странный незнакомец принимает дорогого гостя у себя...





	Людоед

Темный осенний холодный вечер опустился на город Ландерон. Моросящий противный дождь размывал уличную грязь, разгоняя ее по вымощенным маленьким узким улочкам, мутными струйками.

Королевский обвинитель спешил, выехав из города и направившись по старой дороге, ведущей в лес. Он все сильнее подгонял свою лошадь. Пусть был длинным, а дождь усиливался. Уже наступил вечер и ему предстояло ехать всю ночь, но заставшие врасплох потоки воды, заливавшие дорогу, заставили его нервничать. Поездка через лес пугала многих. И это была отнюдь не темная ночь, и не усиливающийся дождь.

Все боялись не волков или лихих людей — куда большей напасти — людоеда.  
Лет шесть-семь назад, здесь в лесах обитала целая семья людоедов, но вскоре, остался только один. Одних убили, затравили собаками, других, подвергали облавам, а потом сажали в клетки и выставляли на всеобщее обозрение как диковинных животных, пока те не умирали от голода и издевательств.  
Оставался лишь один из семьи людоедов, которого никак не могли поймать, а спустя некоторое время стали забывать, но все же не пренебрегали страшными рассказами про таинственный лес и жестокость людоеда, который до сих пор, по словам старших, шныряет в местных лесах и ищет свою добычу в виде заблудившегося охотника или лесоруба, либо неосторожной девицы, которая решила прогуляться в одиночестве в лесу. Слухи ползли, но самого оставшегося в живых людоеда так никто и не видел…

Королевский обвинитель торопился, ему явно не хотелось ехать через этот мрачный лес, да еще ночью и в такую погоду, но деваться ему было некуда. Важное поручение от самого короля было важней всего на свете, а королевская милость — бесценна.  
Служба не приносила ему радости, зато приносила немалый доход и удовлетворение амбиций. А еще — преклонение и подчинение всего и вся. Новая должность давала большой простор для его будущих и нынешних честолюбивых замыслов.  
Имея приятную наружность, высокий рост и учтивые манеры, а еще умение заводить выгодные связи — помогли будущему королевскому обвинителю добиться именно такого положения, которое бы позволяло ему повелевать и посылать на смерть любого неугодного…  
Теперь, когда он занимал столь высокое положение, что ему могли только позавидовать, обвинитель все чаще думал о том, что только власть может быть единственной настоящей страстью. Ни одно богатство и ни одна самая прекрасная женщина на всем белом свете не могут тревожить душу так сильно как обладание властью, безграничной и бесконечной, да так, что можно забыть обо всем.

Он задумался о том времени, когда еще не служил у короля, а был простым горожанином и все чаще сталкиваясь с отношением к людям как к говну. Постепенно это отношение становилось обыденным и привычным. А после — уже никто не ожидал иного, настолько привыкнув к сложившемуся положению.  
Обвинитель замечал, что и сам постепенно становится таким же как и его окружение. И подобное отношение к людям, с годами службы, лишь росло и крепло в его голове. А после назначение на пост королевского обвинителя, он и вовсе перестал обращать всякое внимание на тех, кто назывался «простой народ».  
Проскакав еще немного, обвинитель заметил мелькавший огонек среди лесной чащи. Что ж — хорошо бы переночевать, а не ехать через этот проклятый сырой темный лес.  
Не долго думая, королевский обвинитель, подъехал к странному дому с небольшим окном, откуда он и заметил свет. Спустившись в лошади, он смело постучал в дверь.

— Кто там? Что за незваный гость удостоил меня своим посещением, да еще и в такое позднее время? — дверь отворилась и на пороге появился странный человек с лампадой в руках. Это был мужчина средних лет, очень высокого роста, да настолько, что королевский обвинитель кое-как доходил ему до плеча. Сильные жилистые руки с широкими ладонями, крепкие плечи и мускулы, которые проступали сквозь простую длинную тунику темного цвета. Лицо у хозяина дома тоже было не таким благородным, как у ночного гостя.  
Резкие, крупные черты лица и чрезмерно широкая челюсть делали мужчину мало привлекательным, но его глаза, то и дело оживающие при свете лампады со свечой, казалось были настолько живыми и беззлобными, что вовсе не подходили их владельцу.  
— Прошу простить меня за столь поздний визит, я королевский обвинитель, еду по приказу самого короля — у меня очень важное дело, которое никак не терпит отлагательств, но в дороге меня застало ненастье — говорил обвинитель — Найдется ли у вас для меня место на эту ночь? А утром я уеду. Я хорошо заплачу. Золотом.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать, в такое ненастье каждая тварь ищет убежище — ответил хозяин, запуская обвинителя к себе домой — Денег я с вас не возьму. Я уже столько лет живу один здесь в этом доме, в этой глуши, что каждая живая душа и теплое общение для меня лучше всякого золота.  
Улыбнувшись, королевский обвинитель быстро привязал лошадь под навесом и прошел в дом.  
Хозяин пригласил позднего гостя за стол, усадив ближе к горящему камину и вручил ему вкусную дымящуюся похлебку.  
— Значит, вы из самой столицы, из Ландерона? От самого короля? — спросил странный хозяин.  
— Да, именно, сам королевский обвинитель к вашим услугам — улыбнулся гость, уплетая похлебку. — А вы что, не слышали про нашего короля?  
— Нет, не слышал — хозяин покачал головой, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо гостя — Я живу в этой глуши и никогда не слышал про короля. А те повешенные у лесной дороги? Эти висельники? Они дело рук вашего короля?  
— Ну, что вы. Наш король справедлив. Это справедливость, мы привыкли и нам нравится. Он делает все для нашего же блага. Как же странно, что вы не слышали про нашего короля, ведь о нем сложено столько сказаний и песен? — продолжал обвинитель, согревшись и протягивая ноги ближе к огню.

— Я не всегда жил в здешних местах. А этот лес для меня — словно дом — отвечал хозяин.  
— Все обязаны знать нашего короля — продолжал королевский обвинитель — Он навел порядок. Все рады, что в нашей стране воцарился мир, порядок и всеобщее счастье.  
— Разве счастье может быть всеобщим? — спросил странный хозяин.  
— Как же! — воскликнул обвинитель, чуть не разлив похлебку — Право слово, вы наверно тоже не знаете — король так сказал, что теперь наступило всеобщее счастье. Никак иначе. Только одно омрачает радость нашему народу. Вот это вы точно должны были слышать, раз живете здесь столько лет, ну никак иначе! В этих дремучих лесах водится страшное чудовище — людоед.  
— Да, да, я что-то слыхал об этом, но и сам никогда не видел такого злобного существа — отозвался хозяин дома, любезно поставив перед гостем кувшин с вином и разлив его по стаканам — И что? Никому не удалось отыскать и убить его?  
— Пока нет, но уверяю вас, обязательно отыщем и обязательно убьем. Обязательно. Наш король обещал это нашему народу. Вы знаете, наш король, иногда, сам заходит к людям и спрашивает про их желания или чаяния. Вот так по-простому. Все для людей. А людоед все портит — его нам только не хватало — продолжал обвинитель — Все напасти от него. Так что, это наш долг — избавить народ от людоеда!

Сказав последнюю фразу, обвинитель залпом осушил стакан с вином, а между тем, хозяин слегка улыбнулся и снова подлил вина своему собеседнику.  
— Как же вы не боитесь жить в такой глуши и… И-ик, и неужели вы не хотите отсюда уехать? Тем более… И-к-и-к… Тем более в этих лесах обитает людоед? — обратился он к хозяину дома.  
— Нет, мне нечего и некого боятся, тем более семьи у меня нет, а сам я справляюсь уже давно без чьей-либо помощи. Да и этого людоеда не видел никогда — ответил хозяин, отпивая небольшой глоток вина. — А что же он натворил? Кого убил или съел?  
— Говорят, убил много горожан, да и крестьян поел немало, тех, что работали на полях недалеко от леса — ответил обвинитель. — Но я приложу все усилия, чтобы изловить его! Не будь я самим королевским обвинителем!  
Он снова осушил стакан с вином.

— А в чем состоит ваша задача? Как же вы заняли такую почетную должность? Это было нелегко, я так полагаю? — хозяин дома прищурился и улыбнулся.  
— О! Это отдельная история. — королевский обвинитель заулыбался, ему нравилось рассказать о своем положении и о том, насколько далеко распространяются его возможности. — Раньше я жил в маленьком городке и был обычным горожанином, у меня была самая обычная жена. Она только и делала, что сокрушалась о нашем бедственном положении. Я устал от ее жалоб и оставил в том же маленьком городке. Зачем мне женщина, которая все время о чем-то просит? Женщины, женщины… Им всегда мало… Я служил честно, но деньги брал… Все брали и я тоже. А как? И потом, нас так учили… Молодым был, но старательным, одним из лучших! Учили… Вот.  
— И все же, вы оказались первым учеником… — протянул хозяин как бы в раздумьях. Жена. Когда-то у него тоже была жена.  
— А вы? Вы были женаты? — спросил обвинитель.

— Да, давно — ответил хозяин — Но ее убили, давно. Она пошла собирать травы в лес. А потом случилось непоправимое. Я лишь нашел ее тело в лесу… Изувеченное и избитое, затравили собаками… Я похоронил ее в лесной глуши и больше никогда никого не любил.  
— Какая печальная история… Мда… Что было — то прошло. Ну, давайте выпьем еще по стаканчику, у вас чудное вино! — королевский обвинитель расшнуровал свой плащ и отложил в сторону. — И вообще, я вам так скажу — любовь, это не главное. Но можно ведь любить нашего короля.  
— За что же? — удивился хозяин дома.  
— Вы только не сердитесь. Его обязательно нужно любить. Просто надо привыкнуть и все. Сначала нашим людям тоже было непривычно, но им просто нужно было время — ответил обвинитель — Вы тоже полюбите его, вот увидите. Вам просто тоже нужно время. Будьте терпеливы.  
— Что-то холодно стало. Как-то слишком. Пожалуй, стоит бросить в огонь еще дров — ответил странный хозяин, поднимаясь на ноги и подкладывая пару сухих поленьев.  
— Что верно, то верно. Мне не привыкать, так многие говорят, особенно осенью — подхватил обвинитель, потягивая вино.

— Ну, что, дорогой гость? Король навел порядок, остался лишь один людоед — хозяин дома повернулся к обвинителю, сверкнув глазами и лукаво глядя на своего гостя.  
— Именно так. Ведь именно король столько раз говорил о нашем общем враге — о людоеде! Хотя, его никто никогда так и не видел. Те, что когда-то водились, были давно пойманы и умерщвлены. Да и как говорили в особо узких кругах — они растили травы… Но, это между нами, понимаете? Королю нужен герой — народу нужен герой. Тот, кто поймает нашего врага — людоеда. Изловить, а потом посадить его в клетку, чтобы народ знал — враг пойман и они могут быть уверенны, что король позаботился об их безопасности — отвечал королевский обвинитель — Слава и почести ждет того, кто поймает людоеда! Все буду просто плакать от счастья. И любить короля. Что же нам еще делать?

— Вы же свободные люди — удивился странный хозяин, сверкнув очами, но как-то иначе — Неужели лишь эта цель может объединять… Это не люди, а стадо безвольных рабов, слепо повинующихся чьей-то воле, отнюдь недоброй! Убийство… Кровавое дело… Разве оно может объединять?  
— А почему бы и нет? Что, дорогой хозяин, примкнете к нам? Я как раз еду с этим указом по нашим городам, в поисках героя, который убьет людоеда. Вы вполне можете подойти на эту роль! Переберетесь в город, как я когда-то? А вы, как я погляжу — сильный малый! Может быть вы станете нашим героем и убьете людоеда? Слава, почет, богатство — какого? Что скажете? — заинтересовался королевский обвинитель.

— Как знать… Как знать… Вот тогда-то и начнется самое интересное — ответил хозяин дома, загадочно улыбнувшись и задвинул тяжелый дверной засов.


End file.
